Au3 golden trio
by Qtness. Quill
Summary: A somewhat sequel to mischief managed: H and R light slash secretly help their best girl friend to relax in a way they discovered to be most fun!


A_/N: Hey, a long awaited sequel to "Mischief Managed" (where H and R play around in class) that includes Hermione. This story could help with reading that one first, but not necessary. All you need to know is that "The Magic of Eros" book contains many secrets we'd all LOVE to have! Oh, and yeah, the obligatory statement, the characters don't belong to me… Although they love to come and play with me and sometimes do what I say! I thought playing around with Au as the element symbol of gold was funny since it also signifies "alternate universe", which is also true._

Hermione Granger couldn't concentrate; trying to study in the Gryffindor Common Room was proving to be impossible. What with Ron and Harry playing a heated game of Wizard's chess by the fire, Fred and George testing new products for their "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes" (much to the amusement and whooping of the audience) and Colin and Dennis Creevey snapping pictures left and right—it left no room in her already distracted mind to focus on her schoolwork. She was lashing out angrily, mostly unprovoked, at anyone and everyone nearby. She was obviously on a short fuse.

People were giving her a wide berth, not wanting their Friday night to be spoiled by studying and rule abiding. She nearly made some second years wet their pants for playing Exploding Snap too loudly. Everyone in their year and above was too used to her studious habits to pay it much mind. Besides, it was Friday…. C'mon….

She tried to force down the squirming feelings she had that were radiating from her nether regions. But between them and the ruckus in the Common Room she was thoroughly hot and bothered. Everyone is so carefree and having fun, she thought bitterly, it's not like I don't _want_ to, it's just, just… she couldn't quite come up with a reason why.

She ran her fingers through her hair in an outward appearance of exasperation. Yeah, I'm a Prefect, so that's why I can't stand other people cutting loose and having a good time, yeah, that's it. I have to be in charge, in control, live by the rules. Yeah. That's it. What if everyone only did what they felt like? What then? Chaos! A whole world of Fred and George's! Yikes!

She shuffled her books in front of her in agitation at the thought. Mmmmm, only me with Fred and George in the world, Oooooo….And Viktor, maybe just him, that could be nice, he was big and burly, and I felt his… when we were kissing..…. Professor Lockhart before he was addled (of course)… Harry's kinda cute, gotten better over the years, and RON… …Mmmmm those boys doing whatever they wanted, to _me_!

This is NOT helping! She berated herself for allowing her fantasies to go there in public; even if _was_ only in her own mind! This was only suitable cognition in the dark of night, alone in her bed with the appropriate silencing charms!

She writhed a bit in her chair by the small round table she had her books spread out on. She caressed her face, played with her lips with languid fingers as she stole glances around the room and squeezed her neck, her hand running down its length. Her internal state noticeable to only those that knew her best: Harry and Ron.

She slammed her book closed in a frustrated huff and packed her bag. She took two shaky steps toward her dorm room stairs when Lavender and Parvati turned away from the window and went up before her. She froze and took a deep breath, mouthing 1, 2, 3, 4…. Then vehemently turned and flounced out the portrait hole.

"She needs to relax," said Ron, shaking his head in sympathy

"I know what always relieves _my_ tension…" Harry gave a lop-sided grin.

The lanky redhead raised his eyebrows. "What, we're just going to find some bloke and say, "Kindly shag our friend rotten, she's in desperate need of an orgasm."?

"What about floo-ing Viktor? They fancied each other."

"Naw, that's no good. He'd be too busy, it's the Cup semi-finals."

"Well… I don't know." Harry sighed. "I just wish we could help her, like you help me."

"There's some one else who always helps you –No, not like that, get your head out of the bin!--Dobby! He'd do anything you ask. Or Kreacher, he HAS to! And Hermy likes house-elves…." His lips were twitching, trying to keep a straight face.

It took a second after the initial revulsion of such a mental image for Harry to realize that Ron was joking. "Ew, ew, EW! You effing pervert!" Harry smacked Ron lightly upside the head as they both collapsed against each other laughing.

"You shoulda seen your face, mate! You thought I was serious! HA! I got you good!" Ron choked out, holding his sides and stamping his feet on the floor in triumphant mirth.

"Shut it…. Prat." Harry said, a little embarrassed. "Tosser." Ron muttered with a smile. They both lapsed into thoughtful silence and stared into the fire.

"There's something else…" Ron started slowly. Harry looked over at him questioningly. "Remember last week?" Harry's expression was blank. A lot of things happened last week. "You helped me?" Harry still looked lost. "In Binns' class?" Ron prompted Harry's memory, gesturing with open up-turned hands.

"Yeah…" Harry answered dreamily with a far-away look in his eye then snapped back to the present suddenly as it dawned on him what Ron was suggesting. "Oh! Oh?"

"Yeah, well…" Ron nervously twirled a strand of his long hair in his fingers. "There's bound to be something similar in the book Fred and George gave you that would apply to girls."

"By Merlin, you're right! You're a genius!" Harry grabbed Ron's ears, kissed his forehead and then jumped up. "C'mon!" He yelled, yanking Ron up by his arms. They pounded up the stairs to their dorm. Harry retrieved his copy of "The Magic of Eros" from under his mattress and started flipping through the pages. Ron scooted in close behind him and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder to help with the search.

"Oy! Why are those two pages stuck together?" Ron asked as he reached around to pry them apart.

"Never mind!" Harry tried to swat Ron's hands from the book, but was unsuccessful. Ron's eyes widened when he saw the page. "We don't need that spell anyway," he mumbled, clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses over his blushing face. Ron stifled a giggle.

"Here. This." Harry tapped a page he found with his index finger. "This is perfect." Harry and Ron looked at each other with a glint in their eyes.

"Yessssss." The redhead hissed rubbing his hands together conspiratorially.

"Do you think you can remember the incantation so we don't have to take the book with us?" Harry asked. They both mouthed the words silently to themselves several times and then Ron nodded. Harry gathered up the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. "We'll need an object. And then find Hermione."

"I've got just the thing." Ron rummaged around in his book bag and pulled out a red oval shaped lollipop and held it up victoriously. Harry smiled his approval and slipped it in the pocket of his robes.

"Big surprise, the library," said Ron sarcastically, consulting the map. Harry draped them both under the silvery material and they set off at a clumsy pace trying to stay concealed under the cloak

They stood shielded, somewhat unnecessarily, behind a stack watching as Hermione pored over her pages of parchment. A pair of evil grins cracked beneath the cloak. Then a look of uncertainty clouded Harry's face. "Uh, erm, how do we do this?"

"Just enchant the lolly!" Ron whispered back like it was obvious. He turned back to gaze at their best girl friend.

"No, I mean, what do we do… um… on it? I never did anything like this with a girl." He admitted, scuffing a toe into the floor. His glasses were fogging up from the hot breath contained under their hiding place. "Have you?"

Ron's face fell seeing this unexpected snag in the plan. "Actually no… I only have experience with our anatomy." Harry seemed like he was ready to turn right around and head back to the Common Room. "But wait! There was something the twins told me once…." But he looked doubtful. "It could've been a prank so I'd look like an ass if the time ever came...I wouldn't put it past them…"

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently. "Any information would be great right about now!"

"Fred and George told me to 'lick the alphabet'." Ron whispered out in a rush. Standing this close to Harry talking about sex was making him really randy!

Harry shrugged. It was worth a try. He was still really turned on at the prospect of doing such a naughty thing to their best friend. And to help. They were being noble, really. Yes, he reconciled the secret ambush in his own mind, we're being magnanimous.

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "_Cunni Lingua_" and tapped the lollipop with tip of his wand. It glowed a fiery boiling crimson and orange a moment, then went back to its original shiny translucent candy red. They each took an experimental lick up the length.

Hermione gave a shudder and a twitch. They grinned. "So, is this what you did to me in class?" Ron asked, the impressed tone in his voice evident.

Harry smirked a smug smile and took another lick. "_Cherry_, Ron?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ron looked sheepish and tugged on his pants, shaking a leg so that his rapidly swelling member could find a more comfortable position to grow in, pointing downward.

They eagerly began alternating licking letters on the lollipop in earnest.

"**A**" Ron described with his tongue, testing. They paused, waiting for a reaction. Hermione began to fidget in her seat. "**B**" Harry wrote with saliva and Hermione furtively glanced around the empty library. "**C**" swirled Ron. She trembled, restlessly shifting her parchment and books, still making a brave attempt at studying-- Harry and Ron were sniggering at her trying to maintain some semblance of control.

"**D**" Harry continued, noticing that Hermione had crossed her legs very tightly. An "**E**" from Ron earned a faint squeak. "**F**" and Harry heard his efforts rewarded with a louder whimper. Ron nodded to Harry wrinkling his nose in glee and stared into his green eyes as he laved a sloppy "**G**" on the candy. He felt a raised bump or bubble arise at the top end of the lollipop and a few pages of Hermione's textbook were turned, making frustrated slapping noises.

"**H**" Harry licked, putting a sweaty palm on the yearning lump in his boyfriend's trousers. "**I**" Ron answered, tracing it slowly on the lollipop's surface, staring into Harry's flushed face. "**J**" replied Harry, equally slowly, tantalizingly teasing in his movements. They looked up to see Hermione run her fingers through her hair in desperation and heave a sigh at the ceiling.

"Oh holy HELL," she screamed in her own brain. "I thought that getting away from everyone and getting lost in academia would get my mind off… _things… _but it's only gotten worse! Why am I so _horny_? Merlin's cock, I might even get off, right here in the middle of the library!"

Harry left the lolly to Ron as he told him he wanted to try something he'd been practicing. "**K**…**L**…." Ron continued as he noticed Hermione was trying to constrain her writhing. Harry fumbled with his wand. The lower end of the lollipop was a little softer and soggy. "**M**…. **N**…."

Hermione's back was arched back, butt out. She slipped off the shoe from her left foot and tucked her heel under her, nestled in the hot space between her legs pressed to the chair. She was pushing and grinding against it (thank gods again for the camouflage of the school robes!) Ron knew all about that! Ohhhh, yum!

Harry watched in fascination as Ron slobbered all over the candy but somehow found the words as he unsheathed his wand and pointed it at him, "Do you trust me?"

"Ummm-hmmm, " hummed Ron, his lips never leaving the sugary surface. Hermione let out a gasp and began stacking books noisily, in no particular order.

"Look at me," he said in all seriousness. "_Vibrato Encantatem_" he uttered softly as he traced Ron's lips with his wand three times and then gave a counter-clockwise swirl.

"Bloody hell!" The sweaty redhead clapped his fingertips to his mouth.

"Did it work?" A shaky messy-haired by asked anxiously.

"Kiss me," and he felt a buzzing vibration on his lips as Ron pressed his hungry mouth on his. Oh, WOW! Wizard mental note: Remember this one!

Harry quickly repeated the spell on his own face and plunged back towards the lollipop. Slipping his wand back in his jeans front pocket, he felt a jolt as its friction slid along his aching tumescence. He placed his lips on the enchanted confection. "**O**" he resumed the alphabet, rubbing his lips around the circumference, his tongue protruding slightly out his buzzing lips.

Ron nuzzled his head in, "**P**" and smiled as his tongue touched Harry's. "**Q**" and Harry noticed the lower end of the candy was indeed getting goo-ier. "**R**" Ron imparted with gusto, perhaps because it was his first initial. "**S**" they inscribed together, tongues working in tandem. Hermione trembled in undulating waves. Her body tensed and then slumped over her work. She covered her face in her hands.

They battled in a passionate snog with the cherry red stickiness and against each other. They had just finished, "**T**" together when their Hermy yelped, bolted upright and knocked her chair back to the floor with a resounding crash. She stood panting, wringing her hands, and turning from side to side, unable to form a coherent course of action.

Annoying Madam Pince with her rude disruption, Hermione rushed out frantically (on wobbly knees), uncharacteristically leaving her study materials behind. The librarian began to stride over to the commotion. Harry gathered Hermione's abandoned things and stowed them under the invisibility cloak before any one would see them. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) Ron was unaware what a female (albeit a concealed one) orgasm looked like, so he continued sucking on the lollipop, as he loved candy too much to stop.

Hermione, almost beside herself at the sensuous waves of pleasure that weren't abating, she staggered out through the halls. (Why isn't it going away? WHY?) Find a bathroom to take care of it? No…. too public and obvious (what am I? A guy?), even in the second floor "out of order" washroom-- Moaning Myrtle would be too much of an intrusion. Her bed? No, dorm room has people in it…. Ah! Of course! She strode off up a staircase purposefully.

Harry and Ron followed behind her clumsily under the invisibility cloak.

"Watch it!" Harry hissed at Ron as he tried to decipher the Marauder's Map. Ron was still slurping that stupid lollipop, almost worn to a nub as they loped along after her. "Oh, crap! We never lifted the incantation!"

"Wedonknowifitsdone," said Ron, licking up the cherry sugar to his heart's content.

"Something tells me it's not. Even _I've _heard of female's multiple orgasms!" Harry whispered urgently. "You've heard Seamus and his reporting on the "turn-ons and turn-offs" in the 'Wicked Witch' centerfold profiles!"

"Mmmmm….yeah…. cherry…." Ron obviously wasn't listening, too wrapped up in his sweets.

"Look!" Harry wrenched Ron's attention to the Map. "Seventh floor."

Ron's eyes widened in realization, "Room of Requirement," they whispered together. They wickedly grinned to each other, and captured a fleeting buzzing kiss before they proceeded up the moving staircases to take them there.

_A/N: Maybe I'll continues this on, (I have ideas) more physically with theses kids, but not here, might get a bit too racy. On adultff, same pen name._


End file.
